De aquellos no recordados
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Drabble 4: Barty Crouch jr, "Reconocimiento". Esta historia participa en el reto especial "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Falso

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Caradoc sabía, claro que sí, que lo que iba a hacer era muy cobarde, para nada digno de un Gryffindor como él.

Definitivamente su Jefe de Casa estaría muy avergonzado de él, más aún considerando que le había prometido participar en la Orden del Fènix, así se hacían llamar los que enfrentaban a los Mortífagos.

Pero no encontraba otra solución, no desde que su pareja se embarazara, no podía ni iba a permitir que los seguidores del Señor Oscuro le tocaran un solo cabello de su cabecita rubia. Así que esta era la única forma de evitarlo que podía pensar, y que fuera viable, para que los Mortífagos no los buscaran y, por qué no decirlo, para que sus aliados- sus amigos- no los molestaran con volver a la lucha.

Con una pequeña incursión en gholems, un poco de runas y ¡presto! Caradoc Dearborn había muerto luchando con mortífagos, jamás encontrarían un cuerpo que llorar

* * *

 **Hola, preciosos seres.**

 **Vengo a dejar esto por aquì y a retirarme lentamente.**

 **¡Reviews son mi alimento, alimentame soy adorable!**

 **-Cas**


	2. No tan raro

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Advertencia: Narraciòn en primera persona, incoherencia leve.

 _"No tan raro"_

* * *

Miro al sombrero cantando con incredulidad, en realidad, esto era más extraño de lo que esperaba. Cuando su hermana le había dicho "no serás la cosa más rara que le ocurrirá a Hogwarts" creyó que lo hacía para animarlo, pero al parecer no.

Aunque tengo nombre y cara de ser una linda niña, idéntica a mis compañeras de año, eso no era tan así, porque desde que tenía memoria yo sabía que era un niño. Un niño en cuerpo de una mujer, claro. Y con nombre de esta, no es que eso le importara mucho, un nombre no definía quien o qué eras.

Además no destacaría mucho, supuso. Este año también entraba a Hogwarts Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Así que un niño transgènero, posiblemente, no llamaría la atención. Aunque quizás sí, cuando le pidiera a su Jefe de Casa dormir en el dormitorio de niños. Oh, ya lo llamaban a clasificar.

–Perks, Sally-Anne

* * *

 **hola,**

 **Pos sì,Sally-Anne es transgènero. No sè por què, pero sì.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Inolvidable

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Advertencia: Poca coherencia, sangre.

 _"Inolvidable"_

* * *

Ariana jugaba junto a la casa, en el patio delantero, Aberforth sabía donde estaba su hermanita, casi cada momento del día. Papá no estaba, trabajaba hasta tarde hoy y mamá se había ido ya al mercado, Albus estaba _quién sabe dónde_ , probablemente estudiando, él no dejaba sus estudios ni siquiera en vacaciones de Navidad, aunque recién fuese un primer año.

De pronto un dolorosamente estridente grito rompió la calma en los pensamientos de Aberforth, asustado levantó la cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos miró hacia la parte delantera de la casa. El grito era de su hermanita, de la pequeña Ariana, de su usualmente silenciosa y tranquila hermana bebé.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas de niño le permitían ir, pero no llegó a tiempo y la imagen frente a él jamás se eliminaría de su mente, no importa cuánto y cómo intentara sacarse el sangriento cuerpo de su hermana de la mente.

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **Eh, creo que quedo muy cruento. Hm, pos sì. Lo siento.**

 **¿Un review?**


	4. Reconocimiento

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Advertencias: incoherencia leve, racismo.

 _"Reconocimiento"_

* * *

Siempre traté de ser el hijo perfecto para mi padre, siendo todo lo que el título conllevaba, o sea, jugar tranquilo, sin molestar a nadie ni hacer ruido; no hacer berrinches ni pataletas–Mamá estaba cansada como para aguantarme y padre vivía agotado por su carrera–; ser siempre el mejor alumno que haya pisado Hogwarts, al punto de tener 12 Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, único momento en su vida en el cual su padre se viera orgulloso de él. Pero duró eso: un momento, el verano entre su quinto y sexto año, y eso fue todo. Adiós a la atención y el orgullo, hola al padre estresado e indiferente.

Por eso cuando Severus y Lucius le hablaron de Lord Voldemort y sus planes para con los _sangresucia_ , pero más importante del reconocimiento que les daba a ellos–a sus leales seguidores– supe donde estaba mi lugar, como un Mortìfagos fiel a mi Señor.

* * *

 **Holi,**

 **Porque Barty lo intentò, ser de los buenos. No resultò.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
